Perdidos en la noche
by Virginia W. de Malfoy
Summary: Después de no verse por 4 años Bella y Edward se reencuentran, pero mucho cambia en 4 años y hay mucho dolor y engaño de por medio podrán superarlo... RR plisssssssssss volvi, perdon por la tardanza.
1. Chapter 1

Perdidos en la noche

Introducción: lagrimas solitaria

No soy Stephenie Meyer, esto es solo como sana y gratuita diversión, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

Isabella Swan odiaba este tipo de fiestas, todo elegante, vestido largo y tacos con lo que le era imposible caminar y mucho menos bailar. Todavía no entendía por que había aceptado venir, Anthony, uno de los pocos compañeros de universidad con los que mantuvo algún tipo de relación en los últimos tres años en los que había estado en la UCLA prácticamente la había arrastrado después de que le confeso qué no tenia planes para el viernes en la noche. Todavía escuchaba su voz en mí cabeza, por dios Bella, tienes 21 años tienes que divertirte un poco y sacar tu nariz de los libros. Suspire, estudio literatura, en donde más iba a tener mi nariz.

Se quedo observando por los ventanales del estudio donde estaban, tenia que admitir que la vista era preciosa, había huido a California con la esperanza de dejar todo atrás, sus padres lejos sobretodo su madre que tenia que atravesar todo el país para verla, los recuerdos, los días nublados. Si una de las principales razones de haber elegido los Anglés residía en que no aguantaba la lluvia, la deprimía, la llevaba a ese magnifico y extraño año en que conoció el amor, el amor en forma de una perfecta adonis blanco.

Volvió a suspirar, tratando sin mucho éxito de contener las lagrimas, sabia que Anthony la estaba observando desde el otro lado de la habitación, mientras bailaba son su próxima amante de turno.

Aun así la tristeza afloro, odiaba recordar ese año, así como termino abruptamente, Edward la había llevado al baile de graduación, todo parecía perfecto, hasta contenía la pequeña esperanza que ese día por fin iba a lograr que el la transformara, que a hiciera como el, un vampiro, que ingenua.

Aun sentía sus labios contra su garganta, su respiración fría e irregular, sus dedos perdiéndose en la intensidad de su cascada marrón chocolate. Su corazón estaba tan agitado, lo amaba, de verdad lo amaba, quería parar la eternidad con el, quería morir para poder vivir, vivir junto a el. Pero el pare de repente, la miro a los ojos y bella noto que los ojos de edward habían abandonado sus toques dorados para volverse negros como carbón. Lo siento Bella, en verdad lo siento. Ella noto como su corazón volvía a acerarse, no de miedo, d excitación, su adrenalina corrió y por primera vez quiso que el pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, escuchar como todo en su inferior le gritaba que siguiera, que a pesar del dolor, de la angustia ella seria suya para siempre. pero el no hizo nada, se le quedó mirando por un rato, sus ojos cambiaban de tonalidad como la luna arriba cuando paraban las nubes, después con voz queda el pronuncio las ultimas palabras que escucho de su boca, lo siento Bella, es lo mejor para ti, para todos. Y al siguiente momento estaba sola, sola y humana.

Cuando logro reaccionar camino de vuelta al gimnasio, maldiciendo por lo bajo al yeso en su pierna, al zapato que Esme le había hecho usar y a su propia patocidad. Esperaba encontrar al resto de los Cullien bailando adentro tal como los había dejado. Pero cuando entro la pista de baile estaba llena por parejas que nada tenían con la graciosidad de Alice ni la hermosura de Rosalie. Jessica se acerco y le dijo que alice le había dicho lo del viaje y que para ella no seria ningún problema llevarla de vuelta a la casa de Charlie, su casa. No entendió sus palabras ni lo que pasaba a su alrededor, lo único que entendía es que Edward se haya ido, y ella estaba sola.

Aun albergaba la esperanza que hubiese sido un sueño, esperaba verlo en su habitación esa noche, o esperándola afuera de su casa al día siguiente alado de su flamante volvo plateado o incluso el primer día de clases de su ultimo año. Pero edward no volvió, ni ninguno de su familia, después de eso su vida se volvió rutinaria, la escuela, los deberes, la casa y la comida. Nada más le importaba.

Tanto Charlie como Renee parecían preocupados, aunque también después del susto de Phoenix ambos parecían aliviados de que Edward hubiese salido de su vida. Como lo único que hacia era estudiar sus notas fueron excelentes y le permitieron entrar a cualquier universidad.

Volvió a la realidad, Anthony se acerco para pedirle que bailara, con el, no podía negarse, sabia que el siempre obtenía lo que quería. Había un trato implícito entre los dos. Cuando estaban solos y necesitaba compañía de cualquier tipo, el otro tenía que estar ahí. Bella nunca había tenido que estar para Anthony, sin embargo el parecía tener el don de saber exactamente cuando Bella lo necesitaba.

Mientras se mecían lentamente en la pista be baile el paso su mano por su espalada y su cintura. Mientras con la otra le sostenía la cara, la beso, mientras le acariciaba mi mejilla por donde habían corrido las lagrimas. Aunque Bella agradeció el gesto sin embargo lo encontró rápido, torpe y muy caliente, añoraba el frió gélido de roca que Edward exhalaba, sus movimientos lentos y precisos, el sabia adonde tocarla y como para hacer que su corazón se acelerara haciendo que todo a su alrededor dejara de importar.

Coloco su cabeza apoyándola sobre el hombro de su pareja, inorando su aroma, eso era lo que le había atraído de Anthony en primer lugar, esa mezcla de sudor y cuero, esa fragancia natural que expiraba, le recordaba a la chaqueta que Edward le había prestado después de salvarle la vida por segunda vez.

Se recrimino mentalmente no podía disfrutar de una noche para ella sin que sus pensamiento volaran a Forks. Tal vez no era tan mala idea dejar que Anthony la llevara de vuelta a su dormitorio esa noche. Tal vez en algún momento entre las sabanas podría por fin por un segundo sacarse al vampiro de la cabeza.

En el mismo momento que pensó eso algo cambio el la sala, la música se silencio, dejando expuestos los latidos de mi corazón, Anthony ya no estaba en la sala, no había nadie en la sala, solo ella, todas sus células se habían alborotado, diciéndole a gritos algo que había estado esperando por los últimos 4 años, el estaba ahí estaba segura. Salio del salón sin saber si Anthony lo había notado, no le importaba, nada le importaba, siguió caminando por las galerías, por el patio hasta llegar una fuente de piedra antigua que aun lanzaba agua superficialmente, rodeada por cuatro bancos de piedra de imitación mármol, y ahí sentado en uno de los bancos en la misma posición que ella había estado 4 años antes en la noche del baile gradación estaba el, tal y como lo recordaba con su melena castaña desordenando y sus vivaces ojos dorados, si la vio no se inmuto, solo se quedo ahí. Mientas que bella no sabia como reaccionar, las lágrimas volvieron a fluir. Bella avanzo tendió su brazo, por un segundo pensó en tocarlo para ver si era real y no una de las pesadillas que la habían llevado a tomar fármacos para dormirse, sin embargo se arrepintió, el no se movió, siguió impasible como una estatua perfecta de algún dios olvidado. Ella volvió a tender la mano y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la mejilla del joven, no se quedo a ver si había reaccionado, inmediatamente se fue a paso lento, yendo hacia la calle, sin un destino claro.

Fin del capitulo 1

Hola si hay alguien allí, gracias por estar leyendo, ayer termine esta magnifica novela de Sthephenie Meyer y lo único que podía pensar hoy era en leer mas, sin embargo como ya me entere que hasta el 14 de febrero no sale la segunda parte decidí escribir un poquito yo…. ¿¿Que creen?? Jajajaja

Bueno no olviden los r/r que el ego siempre necesita una ayudita :P

Ela


	2. Chapter 2

Perdidos en la noche

Capitulo 1: charla de bar

No soy Stephenie Meyer, esto es solo como sana y gratuita diversión, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

Los pasos seguían resonando monótonamente, Bella no prestaba atención a donde se dirigía, su cabeza estaba hecha un hervidero de ideas, por que, por que ahora, habían pasado 4 años, y sin embargo precia que nada hubiese cambiado, en el instante que lo vio ahí sentado, viéndose exactamente igual a como se veis esa noche, ella se sintió arrastrada a Forks, a sus recuerdos de ese año, al amor, que a pesar de tanto sufrimiento, aun sentía por Edward.

Aun cuando alcanzo la calle saliendo de la galería este no paro, sabia que Edward la estaba siguiendo a una prudente distancia. No estaba enfadado evidentemente, sino podría haberle dado casa en menos de un segundo.

Tropezó con una baldosa mal puesta, maldijo por lo bajo su propia torpeza, lo único que quería esa noche era volver a su cama e donde nunca se debería haber levantado. Empezó a escuchar unas fuertes pisadas masculinas atrás y supo perfectamente de quien eran, todo su cuerpo se lo estaba gritando, sus piernas temblaban, haciéndole mas difícil caminar de lo que era normal en ella, el sudor frió caía por su espalda, su corazón corría como un conejo asustado. Se reprocho a si misma por su propia debilidad, sabia perfectamente que el podía escucharlo aun a esa distancia.

Entonces vio su salvación, una pequeña casucha remodelada de aspecto colonial con vidrios de colores y colores eclécticos, era un pequeño bar al que era bastante asidua. Hubo tantas noches de desvelo en que lo único que quería era olvidar todo, y para bien o para mal, el alcohol es una muy buena forma de hacerlo. (NdeA: por favor no tomen esto como ejemplo, beban responsablemente).

Entro sabiendo que el estaba atrás suyo, el barman le sonrió discretamente y le guiño un ojo, aunque instantáneamente su cara cambio, se volvió totalmente blanca t sus ojos mostraban un terror latente.

-¿que les sirvo?-pregunto y su voz temblaba como si hubiese visto al mismísimo diablo y es cierta manera así fue.

-tequila para mi Paúl.- Bella expiro sin mucho entusiasmo

.y para el caballero- Paúl dijo eso muy rápido y su voz aun temblaba, lo único que quería era salir de ahí corriendo lo mas rápido posible, ese hombre le daba escalofríos. Se maldijo a si mismo haber salido con esa chica, ya le habían dicho que estaba maldita.

-un Bloody Mery.- contesto Bella con un tono jocoso riéndose internamente.

Ni bien Paúl termino de escuchar la orden salio disparado para el otro lado de la barra advirtiéndole a los demás que no fueran a esa zona si no eran llamados.

Bella se sentó en una banqueta mirando atentamente las bótelas de colección que estaban bien colocadas en estanterías de vidrio del otro lado de la barra. Aun así sus oídos estaban pendientes de lo que ocurría a su lado. Sintió como la silla de junto se movía pero nadie dijo nada, ambos eran tan testarudos que no estaban dispuestos a dar el primer paso.

Sus tragos llegaron de las manos temblorosas de una joven, Bella supuso que la cara de edward tenia que ser muy terrorífica si la joven no había quedado instantáneamente prendada de su belleza, volvió a reprocharse mentalmente, tenia que dejar de pensar así, tenia que recordar todo lo malo, sino que se había a poder sacar a Edward de la cabeza nunca, volvió a desear estar en casa pero tenia miedo que si estaban solos otra vez y la tocaba como solo el sabia hacerlo no pudiera resistirse, es mas estaba segura que si eso pasaba ella se terminaría derritiéndose en sus brazos.

-no deberías tomar esa basura, no te hace bien.-Cuando la muchacha se fue Bella sintió la voz de Edward llena de reproche.

-oh en realidad me hace muy bien.-dijo mientras con una sola mano se terminaba el liquido transparente de su pequeño vaso, mientras arrugaba la cara, el ardor que bajaba por su garganta la hizo sentir viva, y a la vez le recordó la sensación de su mano después de ser mordida por James en la habitación de los espejos.

-escucha esa cosa lo único que hace es matar a tus neuronas, te estas haciendo daño, lo mejor es que dejaras ese tipo de hábitos.

Bella se giro enfadada.-quien rayos te crees que eres, me olvidaba, tu eres el señor yo se lo que es bueno para ti mejor que ti misma.-su respiración se hacia acelerado, si no fuera por que sabia que estaba muerto lo habría matado ahí mismo.-escúchame tu fuiste el que se fue de mi vida, así que no tienes ningún derecho de venir ahora a decirme como vivirla.

La tensión se acumulo, ambos se quedaron viéndose fijamente a los ojos, sus respiraciones agitadas, como si fueran a empezar a golpearse mutuamente, o a besarse.

Bella rompió el contacto visual, no podía mantener la vista fija mientras veía como los ojos de edward cambiaban entre un dorado brillante a un opaco negro.

-por que no me dices por que es que estas realmente enfadado.-edward sonrió levemente, una mueca de burla reconoció Bella, luego volvió a la misma cara de enfado mientras la tomaba del brazo fuertemente, pero no con toda su fuerza, aun así Bella estaba sorprendida. Los demás ocupantes del bar se debatían entre ayudar a la chica o enfrentarse al monstruo con el que estaba. Muchos consumidores decidieron irse a un lugar un poco mas tranquilo.

-¿¿era necesario que te tiraras a cada hombre de la ciudad??-se podía notar los celos claramente grabados en sus acciones.

-que querías que te esperara después de que me abandonaste, o que permaneciera virgen a tu recuerdo.

-¿no se supone que el cínico aquí soy yo?-a pesar de que seguía enfadado una media sonrisa se formo en su hermoso rostro.

-no soy la misma niña que conociste en Forks, ahora soy una mujer y no tengo por que darle explicaciones a nadie, mucho menos a ti.

Volvieron a sentarse mirando al vació.

-lo lamento.-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, volvieron a mirarse pero esta vez los gestos de ambos se habían suavizado, edward movió su mano despacio tratando de tocar la de Bella, ella inmediatamente se movió hacia atrás impidiendo que la toque, no quería que la toque por que sabia que ante el mas mínimo rece estaba perdida, quería escapar y a la vez perderse en sus brazos sin importarle lo que había pasado antes, quería olvidar, olvidarlo a el, a su tacto, a su aroma, a sus ojos, y era bastante difícil hacerlo sin tenerlo a unos pocos centímetros como para hacerlo ahora.

-escucha, no se por que volviste, pero no voy a volver a tus brazos solo por una disculpa tonta, me lastimaste, me lastimaste mucho y eso no va a cambiar por mucho que digas o que hagas.-las lagrimas amenazaban con salir pero ella las contuvo con todas sus fuerzas.

-de verdad lo lamento, no quería lastimarte, sabia que si me quedaba.-no pudo continuar, no sabia como poner en palabras lo que sentía, habían pasado tantas cosas en su vida y aun asi lo único en lo que había pensado en esos cuatro años había sido en la suavidad de sus labios, en sus ojos, en su calor humano.

-escucha, te fuste por que no me querías lo suficiente para tener que estar conmigo para toda la eternidad, lo entiendo.

-NO, no lo entiendes, como puedes decir eso, vos fuiste la persona mas importante de MIS vidas, haber pasado toda la eternidad contigo hubiese sido un sueño.

-o si, y abandonándome fue una manera muy romántica de demostrármelo, o es lo mismo que les dices a todas.

-escúchame Bella, entiéndeme fuiste la única mujer con la que estuve en toda mi vida, la única razón por la que me fui fue para protegerte, si me quedaba yo.

-¿vos que? hubieses perdido el control, me habrías mordido. Por que no extendiste que eso era lo que quería, quería estar contigo.-yo no podía mantener las lagrimas, dejando bruscamente un billete de veinte dólares en la mesa se levanto y salio del bar, muchos suspiraron aliviados cuando la vieron alejarse con el misterioso hombre siguiéndola.

A por cierto.-casi grito dándose vuelta en medio de la calle abandonada.-para ti mi nombre el Isabella.

Edward a punto de perder la paciencia llego junto a ella en un segundo y controlando sus fuerzas, cosa muy difícil considerando el estado en al que estaba la tiro contra la pares tomándola fuertemente por ambas brazos impidiendo que escapara, Bella no pareció asustarse, sino mas bien estaba sorprendida por el movimiento impulsivo y por el choque contra la pares de ladrillos.

-Que vas a hacer te vas a convertir en uno de eso hombres a los que solias asesinar.-Bella hablo con un sinismo que no era propio de ella, pero estaba dolida y no pensaba realmente en lo que decia. Edward gruño mostrando sus dientes, sus ojos estaban totalmente negros, y las ventilas de su nariz dilatadas.

-escuchame por una vez, si vine hasta aca es por algo, tengo algo muy importante que decirle.

-mira si lastime tu ego no me importa, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que escucharte.-trato de safarse de el, pero era impoisible, su fuerza era 100 veces mas de lo que bella podia luchar.

-mira escucha lo que tengo que decir y si aun asi quieres que me valla, me ire en el mismisimo momento en que me lo pidas.

-bien, habla rapido, no quiero perder mas tiempo.

-bien, hay alguien que te esta buscando.-Bella sonrio con burla, que se supone que era eso, ahora iba a confesarle que era el, que no podia vivir sin ella, ja no iba a caer, no otra vez.

-si era solo eso bien me podrias haberte ahorrado la.-Edward coloco un dedo sobre sus labios y no la dejo continuar, sus ojos volvieron a su color natural y su cara era de preocupación.

-Victoria.-las pupilas de Bella se dilataron y su cabeza empezo a girar, le llego a la mente el recuerdo de una mujer palida y elegante, con una postura digna de un felino cazador, su cabeza volvio a girar, nada parecia enfocado, sientio terror y nauseas, y todo se volvio negro y ya no supo mas nada.

Fin de capitulo 1(ya se que en el ultimo final puse lo mismo pero ese era el prologo)

En fin estoy muy feliz por que salio el titulo oficial para hp7, Harry Potter and the deathly hallows, (Harry Potter y el valle mortifero) cosa que me animo para terminar este episodio, espero no tardar mucho en terminar el próximo. Gracias a todos y ahora mis rewiews

Sarah Rose Black: holaaa, gracias por todo sobre todo por tus críticas, así es como se aprende a ser mejores. Bueno te cuento que empecé a escribir en primera persona y después cambie a tercera para cuando agregara a los demás personajes y creo que me saltee algunos cambios gracias por hacérmelo notar, y respecto a los acentos yo confió ciegamente en el corrector automático así que temo que si el no tiene un buen día va a haber algunos errores.

Espero que este capitulo te guste, así nos distraemos juntas hasta que tengamos nueva luna, besos.

Mello's Chocolate: estoy totalmente de acuerdo, aunque este fic esta dirigido a un publico un poco mas adulto que joven. Jeje.

Gracias por pasarme el dato igual ya lo había leído, es mas leí un poco mas de la cuenta y ahora se un poco mucho de lo que se trata el segundo libro, es que no puedo con mi propia ansiedad, jeje, espero que te guste, besos.

Alexlovemetal: gracias, la verdad me sentí muy bien cuando leí tu rew, me sentí muy valorada, espero que te guste y qué sigas leyendo.

Bueno esos fueron mis rewiews, para los lectores anónimos plis no puesta mucho solo con poner me gusto o síguela hacen mucha diferencia, ni siquiera tienen que escribir, pueden cortar y pegar, ;).


	3. un escape conflictivo

Perdidos en la noche

Capitulo : Un escape Conflictivo.

No soy Stephenie Meyer, esto es solo como sana y gratuita diversión, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

Bella despertó sobresaltada, estaba oscuro afuera, le costo acostumbrarse a la falta de luz, los recuerdos de la noche anterior eran confusos, entorno los ojos para enfocar y tratar de reconocer el lugar donde estaba. Reconoció su habitación, pero algo era diferente, sus ventanas estaban cubiertas por una espesa tela que no dejaba pasar la luz.

Entonces los recuerdos empezaron a agolparse en su mente, por un segundo tenia la esperanza de que su memoria le estuviera jugando una mala pasada, que eran solo delirios después de una borrachera o alguna pesadilla demasiado real, pero no, el la había llevado a su habitación después de que ella se desmayo en sus brazos, se reprocho a si misma, no iba a volver a ser débil, se lo había prometido a si misma, ya no era la nenita que necesitaba que le salvaran la vida.

Después recordó la razón de su desmayo, Victoria, ese nombre la había torturado casi tanto como el de Edward por los últimos 4 años, imágenes empezaron a aparecer en su cabeza, James y Victoria en la sala de los Cullen, los ojos de Victoria puestos sobre ella, esos ojos que cambiaron rápidamente de un verde brillante a un negro eterno y de repente ella salto sobre su cuerpo.

Bella despertó sobresaltada, si Edward estaba ahí, si había mencionado el nombre de esa asesina era por que algo no estaba bien, si Victoria había decidido cazarla no tendría oportunidad de escapar sin su ayuda, lo quisiese o no tendría que aceptar su ayuda, aunque eso implicaría que tendría que permanecer junto a Edward,

No, No podía volver a sufrir por el, no podía. Ella había investigado vampiros, tenia contactos, podía protegerse a si misma. Encendió la lámpara y reviso la habitación, estaba sola, posiblemente había ido a hablar con los demas o a chequear el perímetro.

Salio disparada de la cama, aun tenia puesto el mismo vestido elegante de la noche anterior, se lo saco o mas rápido que pudo sin importarle si se rompía o se arrugaba. Se coloco unos jeans y una remera negra. Saco una de sus mochilas y coloco algo de ropa, su identificación, dinero y algo de comida. Busco sus zapatillas y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba saliendo de su apartamento a toda prisa.

Su edificio era uno de los más cercanos al campus universitario, así que para poder salir se necesitaba cruzar todo las otras residencias u edificios estudiantiles. Viendo el sol brillante en el cielo sin ninguna nube amenazando su reinado, suspiro aliviada, ningún vampiro en su sano juicio se acercaría por miedo a exponerse, aunque claro esta que cuando un vampiro inicio su estado de caza no esta exactamente en su sano juicio.

Bella camino cruzando el estacionamiento genial que no era el camino mas corto a la salida, pero si el mas concurrido rogando no ver ningún brillo deslumbrante cerca suyo.

Cuando ya casi había llegado a la salida sintió un fuerte tirón en el brazo, quiso gritar pero quien la tenia agarrada fue más rápido, le cerró la boca con su mano impidiendo que emita ningún sonido, la tenía con gran fuerza aunque no la estaba lastimando. Bella giro asustada para encontrase con los ojos dorado oscuros de Edward, no sabia si tener miedo o estar aliviada de verlo, al menos no estaba muy enojado se dijo a si misma mientras se perdía en sus ojos.

-¿Se puede saber que rayos haces? Te dejo cinco minutos para comprar café y desapareces, es que no entiendes que estas en peligro.

-yo puedo protegerme sola así que suéltame, créeme tengo contactos dentro de su mundo, se defenderme.

-Escúchame Bella no se quien o que sea tu contacto, pero créeme cualquiera dentro de nuestro mundo va a preferir ayudar a la heredera de un clan vampiríco que a una simple humana, no sabes como funcionan las cosas dentro de nuestra comunidad.

-Heredera de clan, pero ella.-Bella no entendía, si Victoria pertenecía a la familia de James, de que estaba hablando Edward.

-Victoria nació dentro de la familia Ravnos, uno de los mas antiguos de Europa, ella dejo a los suyos cuando encontró a James, pero ahora volvió y estate segura que cualquiera preferiría ayudar a los Ravnos que a ti.- Bella asintió en Shock, estaba asustada cuando creía que se estaba enfrentando a una vampiresa loca de venganza, pero a todo un clan era demasiado para ella. -Basta de preguntas tenemos que salir de aquí y rápido.

-Edward, disculpa que te pregunte esto, pero ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí en el sol?-Bella sabia que esa pregunta sonaba tonta, Edward la miro con una mezcla de asombro y burla pero quería pensar en cualquier cosa que no sea en que había todo una familia de vampiros queriendo matarla en ese mismo segundo.

-Protector solar.- fue la respuesta del joven, mientras asomaba una gran sonrisa, tal vez empezaba a tenerle un poco de confianza, tal vez ya estaba dispuesta a que la ayudara, solo esperaba que esta vez sus instintos no la pusieran en peligro.-vamos, esta cosa no funciona por mucho tiempo y tenemos que salir de hacha.

Bella se dejo guiar, en ese momento su cerebro no estaba funcionando de manera correcta, va tal vez nunca funcionaba de manera correcta. Pero esto era diferente, parecía que toda la confianza que había reunido en estos últimos años la había abandonado en el mismo momento que Edward menciono al clan Ravnos, o tal vez fue cuando menciono a Victoria la noche anterior, o tal vez nunca a había tenido realmente, era solo una ilusión.

Cuando volvió en si se dio cuanta que estaba dentro de una camioneta grande, cuadrada, tal vez una Land Rover o una Hummer. Los vidrios estaban totalmente tintados, por lo cual dentro de vehiculo apenas se percibía la luz natural. No se parecía en nada al brillante Volvo plateado que conducía en el pasado, aunque al chequear la velocidad noto que su atracción por la velocidad no había desaparecido, iban a mas de 160 kilómetros por hora, sorprendentemente la camioneta parecía estable.

-Te sientes bien.-la estaba viendo de reojo por medio del espejo retrovisor. Reconoció su mirada, estaba preocupado y frustrado por no poder leer sus pensamientos. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios, por un segundo se sintió de vuelta en ese año mágico, de vuelta en forks.

Pero no era asi, se reprocho Bella, todo había cambiado, todo.

-Mira gracias por ayudarme, pero si lo que dices es cierto, no creo que contigo este exactamente segura tampoco, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Correr y esconderme por el resto de mi vida.- no supo por que pero por alguna razón se arrepintió de lo que acababa de decir en el mismo momento que las palabras murieron es su boca.

-Escucha, no se que va a pasar, ni que vamos a hacer, lo único que se es que estas en peligro, y vamos a ayudarte, esta bien, ahora ponte cómoda tenemos un largo viaje y quiero llegar a casa antes del crepúsculo.

-¡A casa! Vamos a Forks.-ella no sabia por que pero la idea de estar con Edward en su antiguo pueblo la incomodaba de sobremanera, además había algo implícito en sus palabras, toda su familia iba a ayudarla.

-No te pongas así, por ahora es el lugar mas seguro que podemos ir. Hay algunos Clanes que nos apoyan pero no podemos pedirles ayuda abiertamente, tenemos que esperar y ver que es lo que pasa. Por ahora estando allá es en el único lugar que sabemos que nadie va a atacarte.

Edward parecía seguro, no sabia que era exactamente cual de sus palabras había logrado el efecto, Bella se sintió segura. El resto del viaje se dedico a mirar el paisaje cambiante por la ventanilla gris como un intento poco efectivo de no pensar demasiado en lo que estaba pasando.

Fin de capitulo 2.

Hola, por favor, no me maten, tengo una excusa, estuve de vacaciones y volví el lunes. Tendría que haber vuelto hace unos 10 días, pero la cosa se fue alargando y yo estuve atrapada en una casa de playa por un es y medio sin acceso a una computadora por mas de 10 minutos a día. Pero ya volví, y espero que alguien vuelva a leer mi fic, jeje.

Bueno hay buenas noticias Luna Nueva fue publicado hace una semana, mi copia llega el sábado con una mi amiga desde España lo cual me tiene muy feliz. Pero no se preocupen no voy a dejar esta historia, me comprometí con ella y voy a terminarla.

Pero don por que el capitulo es tan corto pero quería publicar lo mas pronto posible prometo que el próximo va a ser mucho antes y mas largo.

Y ahora la respuesta a sus hermosos rewiews que me hacen tan feliz:

alexlovemetal: lamento decirte que tengo una mente muy retorcida, yo culpo a la televisión, en fin no todo va a ser color de rosa, mira nada mas este capitulo y lo creas o no se va a poner peor, Bella tiene enemigos incluso en su propio bando Cof..Rosalie..Cof Cof… perdón el aire marino, pequeño resfriado. Jeje respecto a Luna lo tendré el sábado y espero que viva a sus expectativas, bueno espero verte prontito.

peke angel: jeje yo lo estoy siguiendo y tu… je espero que también pero todavía no he tenido tiempo de ponerme al día con mi lectura.

Mhia: la verdad muchísimas gracias, creo que eso es lo mejor que le pueden decir a un escritor de FF, nosotros tratamos de evocar la esencia del original con nuestros escritos y si de verdad te dan ganas de leer el original quiere decir que estoy haciéndolo un poquito bien. Gracias de verdad.

Yume-46-VR: jeje Bella tubo que aprender a lidiar con sus problemas como pudo, y no Eligio muy bien que digamos, Edward va a ayudarla, pero no todo va a salir bien, créeme esos dos tienen un largo camino antes que vuelvan a verse como lo hacían antes, Edward al igual que tu piensa que bella ya no es la misma y Bella simplemente no puede confiar en el por miedo a lalir lastimada otra vez, así que no es fácil, pero quien dijo que la vida es fácil, sobretodo cuando yo estoy escribiéndola. Jeje. Espero que sigas escribiendo, sobretodo rews por que me hacen muy feliz y hacerme feliz es importante así no dejo mis medicamentos y mato a nadie, jeje.

Karlita Ate: gracias jeje ., no eres bestia, yo recién me di cuenta que había fics de orgullo y prejuicio pero en la sección de Jane Austen, así que, no es para tanto.

Milena2091: muchas gracias, es cierto Edward en encantador de cualquier forma, pero celoso es además gracioso, y no te preocupes yo también doy mala así que vamos a estar viendo mas de eso pronto.

MurasakiSama: gracias, cuando termine el crepúsculo lo único que quería era mas y no había mas al menos no en español y a mi alcance, así que decidí hacer el mió, aunque ahora esta la segunda parte oficial por ahí por lo que escuche, jeje.

nikar: gracias, Gracias, Gracias y si la voy a seguir pronto.

ambel91: Gracias y seguiré pronto, mucho mas que antes lo prometo. Y beso también, nos vemos pronto.

Khristina Fenix: Gracias de verdad, la actualizare pronto lo juro. Besos

Wow, esos fueron muchos Rewiews, la verdad no me imaginaba que iba a tener tanto impacta, gracias a todos, espero verlos pronto y me hacen muy feliz.


End file.
